


You Held The World In Your Arms

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, vanityweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Written for #vanityweek2018 – Day 6: Favourite Vanity HeadcanonCharity is a right cuddler in the night - four glimpses at nights/mornings over the period of their ‘relationship’





	You Held The World In Your Arms

**The ‘Do You Want to Come Upstairs and Find Out’ Night**

Vanessa could still feel her heart beat thumping wildly in her chest. It had been well over ten minutes since Charity had made her come for the third and last time of the night – perhaps even longer. It was hard to tell how much time was passing in a pitch-black room when the only sound was her own erratic breathing and Charity’s much steadier breaths.

In fact, Vanessa was sure that Charity had now fallen asleep. The other woman’s body was relaxed against her – her heartbeat slow and calm beneath Vanessa’s cheek as they lay in a surprisingly intimate position. They were both on their sides facing each other, the vet’s head against Charity’s chest. The taller woman’s chin resting on the crown of Vanessa’s head and her arms were wrapped protectively around Vanessa’s upper body – their legs tangled together.

They had ended up this way after Vanessa had come apart – her whole body a shaking mess after the pleasure Charity had given her. She had clung to the taller woman to try and ground herself and Charity had held her close – hands rubbing soothing patterns across her shoulder blades.

She hadn’t known what to expect when agreeing to go upstairs with the other woman. She hadn’t even known what she was doing. She had gone to the Woolpack to ask Charity not to tell anyone about their kisses in the cellar and ended up sleeping with her. It had gone way off script.

Charity had been very different to how Vanessa had imagined her. All the hardness she normally expected from the other woman had vanished and she had been gentle and considerate – had checked that Vanessa was okay with what she was doing at every turn - had told her that if she was uncomfortable at any point then they could stop. Vanessa had been nervous yes, but the things Charity had done to her had made her feel anything but uncomfortable.

It had been amazing. There was no other word she could use to describe it. She’d never felt anything like it in her life. Charity had been solely focused on bringing her pleasure with her hands and her mouth – exploring every inch of Vanessa until the only thing the vet could focus on was every tiny movement the other woman made. Everything else had just fallen away.

When Vanessa had caught her breath back after the two incredible orgasms she had set about returning the favour. It had caught Charity off guard – the other woman clearly expecting the vet to be too nervous to reciprocate. Vanessa had been desperate to feel and taste Charity though – so much so that it had taken her by shock too. She’d been shaky at first – the dynamics she understood obviously – but she had been worried that she would be a huge disappointment after the way Charity had made her feel. The more she got into it the more her confidence had grown and there didn’t seem to be any complaints from the other woman – only encouraging pleasured moans and a strangled cry of Vanessa’s name as Charity came around her fingers.

Vanessa had been rewarded with another mind-blowing orgasm. It really did feel like a reward as well, from the way that Charity had set about hitting every single pleasure point. Her thumb had rubbed firm circles against Vanessa’s clit whilst her fingers pushed and curled deep inside – her mouth alternating from Vanessa’s breasts to a sensitive patch Charity had located on her neck.

It was no wonder Charity was tired after all the exertion especially after they had been awake for most of the previous night in the cellar. It had certainly been a hell of a cure for a hangover as promised. Now Charity was asleep though Vanessa had no idea what she was meant to do. Part of her wanted to flee now because no matter how gentle Charity had been tonight, Vanessa knew that in the light of day the spell would be broken. Charity would be her normal hard self and she would be left hurt and confused.

The other half of her wanted to just stay in the moment for as long as possible and enjoy the sensation of falling asleep in a very attractive woman’s naked arm’s. Besides, there was no way she could extricate herself from the other woman without waking her, they were two entangled. There was also something fascinating about the fact Charity Dingle was a cuddler. 

Vanessa had never really tried to piece together the ‘Charity puzzle’ before. She’d always just presumed that what you saw was what you got with the other woman. Charity had piqued her curiosity the previous night in the cellar when Vanessa had seen glimpses of a strange sadness underneath all that hard exterior and a bit of softness. Now she was starting to wonder if there was an awful lot more to the other woman than what met the eye. She knew she shouldn’t be contemplating it – shouldn’t let herself get sucked into the life of someone who was renowned for being a sort of beautiful disaster. She was here now though – and it appeared she would be staying wrapped up in Charity’s arms until morning.       

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Morning After the ‘I Will Rock Your World If You Let Me’ Kiss**

 

As Vanessa slowly started to rouse from sleep – eyelids still closed and heavy – the first thing she registered was that she was comfortable and warm. There was a naked and pliant body pressed along her right side – the curves and angles fitting perfectly against Vanessa. It never ceased to amaze Vanessa, that Charity felt so ideally designed to hold her like this. The sensation wasn’t new to Vanessa now – she had fallen asleep or had awoken in Charity’s arms a number of times now. They were usually in Charity’s bed so the fact that they were in Vanessa bed in Tug Ghyll this morning made it feel a bit unfamiliar – even though the surroundings should actually be more familiar to her.

Charity's body wasn't rigid at her side but curled around Vanessa. An arm was slung over her chest, the hand resting against Vanessa's left shoulder and lightly stroking patterns in the skin. There was a leg intertwined with her own, their ankles hooked together. Soft, full lips pressed gently against the right side of her chest, just below her collar bone - gentle affectionate kisses that caused a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Vanessa smiled but kept quiet – hoping that she could draw out the tenderness just that little bit longer if Charity thought she was still asleep. She had woken up curled around Charity, or with Charity curled around her, before – virtually every time she had stayed the night. She had never awoken too this sort of level of affection though and wondered if it had happened before and she'd slept through it.

Perhaps the conversation the previous night really had marked a shift in their dynamic. Vanessa was still amazed that Charity had actually abandoned work and chased her down the street. It wasn’t quite as amazing as the landlady telling her that she cared. Vanessa wasn’t sure what it all meant for them – they had admitted feelings without really moving forward. Charity didn’t want commitment, and Vanessa had agreed to a bit of fun. It couldn’t go on that way forever, not the way Vanessa felt about Charity. At some point she would have to try and change the other woman’s mind or give up for her own sake. For now, this was okay though – good even - for now it was enough.

Vanessa had always thought the onion analogy worked well for people. That they were made up of many layers and as you got to know them you peeled back another layer until you reached their core. Charity didn't really fit that analogy though – not unless you could buy onions with armour plating. No, Charity was more like an orange. She had this outer skin that was bitter, couldn't be eaten and was difficult to peel away. Yet underneath those walls Vanessa had been given glimpses into not only how nice she was capable of being but also how multifaceted she was – like the many segments that make up an orange.

Charity's lips continued to move against the line of her collar bone, creeping closer to the crook of Vanessa's neck. She felt the taller woman shift slightly, so that Charity now had some of her weight propped on her elbow. The other woman's lips trailed up the column of her neck – pressing down more firmly when she reached Vanessa's jaw line. At the same time the landlady cupped the other side of Vanessa’s jaw with the palm of her hand.

“I know you're awake” Charity grinned against her skin - “I knew the second your breathing changed.”

Vanessa cracked an eye open to look at the other woman. Charity was half leaning over her with a smug smirk on her face. Vanessa shook her head at the other woman's expression and confidence, but she couldn't help but smile too.

“I was just enjoying what you were doing” she admitted.

“Nothing new there then babe” Charity chuckled, before dipping down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Vanessa melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of the taller blonde’s neck and drawing Charity down against her. The way they had kissed last night had been different from before. The sex had been different. Everything had felt deeper – maybe even better. Charity had clung to her that little more desperately, cried out a little louder – come a little harder. Even now, in the faint glow of morning, the kiss held more care before. It was gentler, kinder, but still held the passion and desire of what had gone before.

When the kiss broke Charity pressed her forehead against Vanessa’s and just rested it there. The taller blonde’s breath was warm as it ghosted against her lips. The vet closed her eyes and just enjoyed the proximity – the very fact that Charity wanted to hold her close.

“I need to get up to deal with a delivery soon” Charity sighed – “and apologise to Chas I suppose.”

Vanessa hadn’t given much consideration to the pub and who would have to take up the slack when Charity had abandoned her post. She had been too distracted by the other woman’s hot mouth and eager hands for any other thought to penetrate. It had taken a good deal of willpower to make it into the house and not just let Charity take her against the front door. God knows they had come close. Then they had spent most of the night – right into the early hours – devouring each other again and again. She ached, and she was tired but that didn’t stop her wanting to have the other woman again right now. She wanted to drag the moment on just that bit longer before the reality of the outside world kicked in again.

“Not yet though?” Vanessa asked hopefully.

“No” Charity smiled – “Not yet.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

**The Morning after the Gay Bar/Girlfriend Night**

 

Vanessa could feel her head throbbing as she roused from sleep. It made her reluctant to open her eyes for fear the sensation would only get worse. She had drunk a bit too much the night before – and rather quickly. Those cocktails at the gay bar had been strong and had given her the Dutch courage she needed to push Charity into conceding that they were in a relationship.

That would be the same Charity that was currently lying beneath her – the landlady’s satin bed sheets half covering them, and half tangled in Vanessa’s legs. Apparently, they had fallen asleep straight after Vanessa had emerged from between the taller woman’s legs and collapsed down on top of her – head pillowed comfortably on Charity’s breasts. She vaguely remembered listening to the other woman’s racing heart beat and being lulled by the way it gradually steadied – the rise and fall of Charity’s chest as she caught her breath mirroring her heartbeat.

She was surprised they had managed to sleep like that for any length of time. Not from her perspective – she was comfortable and warm – with Charity’s arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders and lower back. She was surprised the other woman had managed to sleep with Vanessa lying totally on top of her and wondered if she would have pins and needles when she did wake up.

Vanessa sighed and tried to carefully extricate herself from the other woman’s arms. She tried to roll off Charity, aiming to lay curled up against the landlady’s side instead. As she tried to shift, Charity mumbled something incoherent and wrapped the arms that encircled Vanessa tighter – almost possessively. The vet smiled and lifted her head enough to press a kiss between the taller woman’s breasts, on the patch of skin where Charity’s two birthmarks sat. 

“I’m just changing position” she said softly – unsure if the other woman was even actually awake - “I was worried you’d be uncomfortable.”

Charity’s arms didn’t budge but her fingers stroked softly over Vanessa’s skin - tracing random patterns against Vanessa’s shoulder and lower back. It seemed that the taller blonde was content for her to stay exactly where she was. That made Vanessa smile that bit wider. Charity would always cuddle when they were in bed together, but this was more intimate than a bit of spooning.

“Mmmm you’re warm” Charity mumbled – her voice gravelly from sleep.

Vanessa laid her cheek back against the other woman’s chest again and chuckled. It didn’t seem quite so romantic when phrased like that.

“Like a blanket?” she asked – unable to hide the mirth from her voice.

“Like a sexy, hot, naked girlfriend” Charity corrected.

Vanessa grinned at the way the other woman used the word girlfriend so freely. She really had half expected Charity to down tools and run when she’d said it in the pub last night. It had made her heart soar when the taller blonde had said she was going nowhere. Even with all that drink down her she’d been nervous of the outcome of such a conversation – had tried to keep her feet on the ground and accept she might not get the desired outcome. Instead she the result she wanted – they were officially girlfriend’s.

Charity dipped her head and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Vanessa’s head, making the smaller blonde grin even wider. She honestly couldn’t be happier – had never been happier - and who’d have thought it could be Charity Dingle who could make her feel like that.

“It’s early still – go back to sleep babe” the other woman ordered kindly.

Vanessa wasn’t about to protest. She felt comfortable and safe in Charity’s arms – and she did have a bit of a thing for the other woman bossing her about.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**The Night after Vanessa was Suspended**

 

Vanessa had sat in a daze on her sofa for a sizable chunk of the late evening. She hadn’t even unpacked her overnight bag. Charity had sorted it and put whatever needed to be washed in the machine. The taller blonde had made her a sandwich and made her drink at least three brews and countless glasses of water.

Tracy was at her dad’s, as was Johnny. Vanessa hadn’t organised it, she could only presume that Charity had messaged her younger sister to ensure they had the house to themselves. It was a good thing because she had drunk far too much to be in any fit state to look after her son. She had drunk too much to be any use to anybody. There had been some notion in the back of her mind that if she put enough wine down her neck then she’d forget her woes for the night. Unfortunately, it had created the opposite effect and she had started wallowing in them instead – snapping at everyone who tried to be sympathetic towards her.

Considering her foul mood, she was amazed Charity had stayed with her. Vanessa had half expected the other woman to walk her home and stick her in bed with a glass of water and an aspirin. The way she’d continually snapped at Charity she was amazed the landlady had even done that. Charity had stayed though, and despite her numb state, it did touch Vanessa. It was the only thing that was getting through the haze of alcohol. She was nearly sober now though – which was allowing her to appreciate Charity’s actions all the more.

The taller blonde had sent her up to bed about twenty minutes ago. In that time Vanessa had washed, cleaned her teeth, changed into her pyjama’s and was now idling in bed – sat up against the headboard with her legs under the quilt. She could hear Charity moving about somewhere in the house and hoped that the other woman would at least come say goodnight to her before going back to the pub. Guilt was stating to set in about her earlier behaviour and she wanted to apologise to her girlfriend. Especially as it was the second day in a row that Charity put up with her drunken ‘woe is me’ nonsense.

There was movement outside her bedroom on the landing and then the door was opening. Charity entered the bedroom and smiled when she saw that Vanessa was still awake.

“Hey” the taller blonde greeted. “Why are you so overdressed?”

Charity instantly started stripping her layers off, starting with her black and white printed top and then her vest.

“You’re staying?” Vanessa asked.

She expected Charity to go home – she really had. They very rarely stayed over at Vanessa’s – mainly because Tracy was living there too, and the walls were paper thin. The pub was a lot bigger and afforded them more privacy despite the number of people living there.

“Of-course babe,” Charity replied as she finished removing her clothing.

It left the other woman stood gloriously naked at the foot of her bed, only illuminated by the glow of the bedside lamp. Vanessa felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she gazed admiringly at her girlfriend. It had been the same ever since that first night together – the way her heart raced, and her stomach flipped at the other woman.

Charity smiled at her obvious attention and moved around the bed, climbing under the covers next to Vanessa so she was lying down to the left of her. Vanessa pulled off her vest top and wiggled out of her pyjama bottoms. She tossed them aside and shuffled down in the bed, so she was lying facing Charity – her head resting on the same pillow. 

“I thought you might be glad to be rid of me for a bit after today” she admitted.

Charity frowned and turned onto her side to face Vanessa – mimicking her pose. They were not quite touching, and the other woman bridged the gap by laying her hand on Vanessa’s upper arm and stroking the skin their lightly.

“I told you that I wasn’t going anywhere” Charity replied slowly.

Vanessa smiled, both in memory of the conversation they’d had the day before and the fact her girlfriend was reiterating it. She couldn’t recall an occasion when someone had done something so sweet to cheer her up. It had still been so very Charity though, laced with humour and charm. It had been in that moment, sat on the floor of the vets, that Vanessa knew for sure that she was hopelessly in love with Charity Dingle. 

“Yes, you did” Vanessa cooed.

The taller woman edged closer so that their bodies pressed together – entwining one of her legs between Vanessa’s. Charity’s hand, which had been on her arm, wrapped firmed around the vet’s body – pulling them even closer. Vanessa let herself sink into the warm familiar embrace. The other woman wasn’t much of a hugger – was even quite awkward like she didn’t know how – but when everything was still and quiet in the dead of night she was quite the cuddler. It was the best Vanessa had felt all evening and made her wish she had just tumbled into Charity’s arms originally and not bothered with the alcohol.

“It’s going to be okay you know kid?” Charity sighed – resting her forehead against Vanessa’s as she spoke.

The vet could feel the other woman’s breath against her lips. The gentle rhythm calming here as much as Charity’s words. It didn’t feel like it could be okay. A year suspension meant she was going to be short on cash and she knew full well her career may never recover. On the other hand, she had her son, the support of her family and Charity. Just maybe she was starting to believe that it might be enough to get her through.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of ambled along and didn't really go anywhere. Still, I hope you took some enjoyment from reading it! Comments always appreciated x


End file.
